An Unexpected Visit
by 13simplestrongsoul98
Summary: Fem!Gintoki. An unexpected guest visits Gintoki. Sweet and tense moments just happen to occur.


**An Unexpected Visit**

Fem!Gintoki. An unexpected guest visits Gintoki. Sweet and tense moments just happen to occur.

* * *

"It's so boringgg!" A long yawn then followed, filling in the quiet atmosphere.

A silver-haired samurai rested on the couch with a Jump magazine opened in front of her. Several books of the same topic was piled on top of the table, leaving a mess everywhere. Not that she cared, anyway.

The usual rowdiness of the room was gone as the main people, who normally orchestrates it, were out. Kagura was with Soyo-hime for a sleepover and Shinpachi was with his sister, Otae, in order to spend time with her for the duration of the day. And now, Gintoki was left alone with nothing but her magazines scattered in the room.

Deciding to move her body due to the long period of sitting in her reading position, Gintoki stood up and made a satisfying stretch. However, just as she stood up, her magazines fell over with a continuous loud thuds onto the floor, which earned a disgruntled reaction from her.

She reached for them and started to put them back with equal force, making the same sounds when they fell. Gintoki was about to reach for the last one, until the doorbell rang, surprising the wits out of Gintoki.

_'Is that Kagura?'_ Gintoki thought that she was going to have a sleepover with the Princess. It seemed like she was kicked out but Gintoki knew that she would never go down without some blood being spilled and getting some balls 'damaged'... It was quite unusual. '_Maybe they had a fight?'_ Gintoki nodded to herself.

Then, she concluded with that reason. Because Gintoki is Gintoki, she opted to teasing Kagura out of misery and she chuckled inwardly to herself. Evilly, in fact. And she knew that her sadistic side was entering the show. She cleared her throat to sound fresh and, hopefully, naive about Kagura's 'situation.'

Gintoki was now joyfully striding to the sliding door, ready to annoy Kagura with her remarks. She smirked devilishly.

"HAH! Soyo-hime now knows how loud you snore and how gluttonous you... are...?" When she opened the door, Gintoki's crimson-coloured 'dead-fish' eyes were now opened wide due to the shock she just received. Her remarks forgotten and her brain freezing.

Suddenly, all of the happy, sadistic thoughts in Gintoki was now replaced with horror and terror that her mouth was left hanging open and her body was completely and utterly frozen.

_Pale-white skin, grey cape, and an umbrella_ - it was a Yato. But it wasn't just _a_ Yato: A person with vermilion hair and a smile with a venomous intent and the male version of the amanto Gintoki wanted to annoy the hell out of. In fact, it was Kagura's older bother. Kamui.

If only God was kind enough to let a meteor hit Kabuki district at this moment and place, she would pray and worship Him for the rest of her entire life, assuming that she doesn't get killed first.

Ignoring the fact that what he did was totally unexpected and just totally shocking, Kamui merely smiled his smile and greeted, "Hello, Ms. Samurai~"

In response, Gintoki could only give a weak reply, "Hi?"

* * *

The used-to-be quiet atmosphere now turned to be intense and, well, plain awkward.

It was supposed to be Shinpachi's role to give customers a drink: tea, coffee... and strawberry milk. Knowing that he wasn't here, she had to do the _job_. Gintoki's generosity was large in terms of beverages such as her favourite milk and she was (sort of) willing to share her favourite, most of the time. However, at this second, she could only drown herself with it and not share it with her certain 'guest'. Of course, she wasn't rude to not offer tea _or_ coffee (definitely not the strawberry milk) to Kamui.

He chose coffee to try as he had never drank it before. And so, Gintoki served it. Initially, she thought of putting poison into the drink, _'Nah, that's asking to be killed earlier...'_ And so, she decided against the idea, although it was quite tempting.

She had lots of her favourite milk and made herself tea _and _coffee with large amounts of sugar, probably 6-7 teaspoons. She's definitely going to get diabetes, but she's going to live a short life anyway, and her life currently is hanging by a thread, so why not eat, or drink, the things you want before your inevitable death. Right?

It's not like she's going to get herself killed without fighting back. The problem is that her _bokutou_ was in the cupboard at the farthest side of her room and the distance was a bit large. And getting into a fight without a weapon is a disadvantage and there is an extremely low chance of survival especially if there is an elite Yato waiting to tear his prey apart.

And unfortunately, that prey is Gintoki.

A chuckle escaped Kamui's lips. "You don't have to be so tense Ms. Samurai. I'm not going to kill you... yet." His reassurance was unnecessary and the last bit did not help her at all. Kamui must have sensed Gintoki's inner turmoil due to his remark. If only she could laugh at that, she would but she knew she couldn't.

It was the truth.

Therefore, Gintoki didn't waste her time with idle chat and went straight to her point. "Well then, what do you want from me?"

"Let's see~" He put his thumb and index finger on his chin, deep in thought. It took several minutes for Kamui to finally announce his purpose in coming to Yorozuya's office. However, what he said was unforeseen and sudden which completely caught Gintoki's guard off.

With his smile, he demanded assertively, "Accompany me to a festival."

* * *

A dumbstruck expression was etched on Gintoki's face.

After Kamui's declaration, Gintoki was left stunned and was unable to collect herself for a few moments. Honestly, she was incredibly relieved that she wasn't going to get killed then and there. _'After all, there are still lots of sweets I have't tasted yet.'_

A tired sigh escaped from her mouth. Gintoki went downstairs to look for a yukata for Kamui as his clothes looked menacing and out-of-place. Also, it was better to treat the festival with respect by upholding the traditions of wearing one. However, Gintoki couldn't help but wonder why she was allowing him to let herself boss around. '_What is wrong with me?'_

Knowing that the whole situation was giving her a headache and that there was no point pondering over it, Gintoki immediately asked the owner of the snack bar, below her office, upon entering. "Hey, Granny! Do you have a yukata I can borrow?"

With a puff of smoke from her deep red lips, Otose glanced at her. "What's the special occasion? Never mind, just pay the damn rent already, you natural perm!"

Gintoki clicked her tongue in annoyance and proceeded to yell out, "I'm broke, Granny! How many times do I have to tell you that?!"

"Then save some, you idiot!" The owner argued.

"I can't help it now, can I? The sweets are calling for me to eat them!"

Deciding that it was meaningless to retort back against an air-head samurai, Otose could only sigh in agitation. _'Why the hell did I let her live upstairs when she doesn't even pay the rent? A penny would be nice!'__  
_

"It's at the back near the cupboard." Otose instructed. Gintoki followed her instructions and went straight to the location. "Huh? Where's Tama and Catherine?"

Releasing another puff of smoke, the old woman answered straightforwardly, "I made them go shopping because we ran out of food."

"Well, that's unusual."

A vein popped and was about to burst in Otose's forehead. "Whose fault do you think it is? If only you disciplined that annoying little brat, then this wouldn't have happened!"

Gintoki snorted in response. "You should drink some calcium, Granny. Trust me, it will help you." Otose was about to say something, but Gintoki immediately rushed out of the shop as quickly as she could, leaving her unable to retort back.

"I should really kick those brats out later."

* * *

The sliding door opened with a thud.

"We're quite slow, aren't we, Ms. Samurai~?" The annoyingly familiar voice greeted Gintoki back from her brief trip downstairs. "Shut up. I got your yukata, now hurry up and... wear... it." What stopped her from continuing her sentence, again, was his vermilion hair. It was no longer braided and was flowing down his back. His hair was framing his face perfectly like a piece of artwork on display. Also, the slight curls at the end was... _'__cute'._

With that word in her mind, Gintoki vigorously shook her head left and right. _'I did NOT just think that right?'_ To call her enemy 'cute' was just bizarre. Besides, you wouldn't call someone who _wants_ to kill you 'cute' right? Right?!

Gintoki thought that she was completely out of her mind and because her concentration was deep, she didn't realise that she was still staring at him. And of course, the devil had to take advantage of that moment.

"Like what you see, Ms. Samurai~?" The way that Kamui angled his face made Gintoki shiver inside and a tiny highlight of pink could be seen on her face. Gintoki simply cleared her throat and she knew that he was trying to get her catch her guard off once again. But still, Gintoki had to admit that he looked absolutely hot in that posture.

_'Damn hormones!' _she screamed internally.

"Anyway, hurry and change already. I don't want to waste all of my time on you." And Gintoki went to her room. She saw this as her chance to get her _bakutou_ out of the cupboard. At least she now had something to protect herself with and so, it would increase her chance of surviving against Kagura's brother.

She reached out and opened it... only to find nothing. _'That's strange... I know I put it in here.'_

The door to her room opened right at that moment. Kamui was now done changing (talk about being fast) except for the sash, which revealed some of his skin near the stomach area, and was leaning back to the door, with his arms crossed and a knowing smirk plastered in his face. "Looking for this?" he asked sweetly. Gintoki turned back and was mesmerized at what she saw.

Oh man, he could really pass as a model without even trying. Despite the contrast on colour of his hair and sapphire yukata with a decoration of dots of different sizes and colours as well as white streak near them, he looked stunning and, dare she say it, handsome. Everyone in the whole world would probably kill for his looks. And to say that Gintoki wasn't affected was utterly false. _'I'm a grown woman and the hormones aren't helping me right now.'_

Kamui handed out the 'treasure' that was supposed to be in the cupboard. With no alarms whatsoever, he suddenly crushed the wooden sword in his hand without much effort. And she could only gasped in shock.

"You won't be needing it, so I'm doing you a favour."

He simply smiled his smile and returned to tying a simple sash around his garment. Gintoki still couldn't process the fact that he just broke her sword. Sure, she can always buy one, but that means she will have to hold off in buying more sweets.

Kamui, oblivious to Gintoki's inner turmoil, turned right around and asked another favour.

"Oh, could you braid my hair?"

* * *

The night was busy and the moon fulfilled its role as natural light as the street was crowded with families, group of friends and couples. Lights from paper lanterns, hanging on lamp posts and stands, illuminated the area where Gintoki and Kamui currently are.

They were walking down the street, appreciating the atmosphere given off by the festival itself and the smiles, laughter and noise was what filled the air. Kamui, with a cheerful smile on his face, gazed on the stalls curiously and childishly, ready to pounce on any activity that was available. On the other hand, Gintoki looked like she went through a storm: her face was drain out of energy and was sloppily following her 'companion'.

Gintoki sighed with irritation.

Before going down to the streets of the festival, Gintoki had to do Kamui's hair. Truthfully, it was a pleasant experience. It was a nice, soft straight hair, which made her jealous of the texture. The fact that he was a boy made it unfair! It's not like her hair was bad, it was just so perm and curly that she thought that she was very unattractive.

It took some threatening to do on Kamui's part. So, Gintoki borrowed Kagura's hairbrush and hoped to God, that she doesn't notice that she used it for her brother's hair. _'Sorry Kagura. I promise I'll buy you a new one!'_

If she refused to do his hair, then he would stay there as long as it takes without even considering the fact that if ever his little sister comes back, there would be an inevitable blood bath happening. She'd rather avoid a fight at all costs, and that includes herself and Kagura. Besides, there would be nothing left of the house, either. And who gets to suffer the most? Gintoki.

She'd have to pay the Granny back and her life would never be enough. Of course, she can always repair it, but where can she get the materials from? Considering that she's broke, she would have no way of buying the equipment necessary in rebuilding the house - if ever it gets blown to smithereens.

_'I should really start saving.' _

Oblivious to her problem, Kamui went to the stalls excitedly, bouncing to them with wide eyes. "Ms. Samurai, let's go over there!" Another irritated sigh was heard from her.

* * *

Both of them settled in a food stall. Kamui had at least 16 plates piling up on his left and right sides whereas Gintoki had 4 on her right. The old man kindly gave them as much yakisoba as they wanted.

"Don't hold back!" A cackled laugh followed after his statement. The stall was managed by an elderly couple, who didn't have as much customers as other stalls around the festival were much more popular. Despite being the villain, Kamui just saved their day.

"I can't believe that you have a bigger appetite than Kagura..." Gintoki covered her face with her hands, ashamed at the fact that Kamui was literally eating everything the stall had to offer. Because of his vermilion hair standing out and the amount of food he has gobbled up, he attracted attention from all over the festival due to his looks and stomach. Therefore, the stall gained customers, making their product sold (mostly because Kamui was there). Gintoki couldn't help but thought, _'__He's __quite scary in another sense...'_

Then, a dreaded question entered Gintoki's mind. "You're going to pay for this, right?"

Kamui pretended to think for a second and, "No." was his answer.

Without hesitation, Gintoki dashed towards the denser part of the festival, much deeper into the crowds, away from Kamui. However, it seems that he predicted her movement and caught her wrist swiftly.

"Ms. Samurai, shouldn't you know about the custom of going through 'thick and thin' with your partner?" Kamui asked with his eyes closed and his 'fake' smile, obviously enjoying the pure shock and terror in his companion's eyes. _'We are NOT married! Let alone friends!_ she shrieked mentally.

From a spectator's view, it may seem as if they are a loving couple in a romantic moment, but the truth was far from that. Gintoki was trying her hardest to take her hand back. Unfortunately, the more she done that, the tighter Kamui's grip on her wrist was. It was a battle for dominance - of strength. And, Gintoki always win these kind of challenges. Whether it was through a fair or unfair method.

But not this time.

A few crowds away, Gintoki spotted another vermilion hair and a black hair alongside it behind Kamui. The figures were closely approaching the stall, where they currently were, with a large group behind them. _'K-Kagura-chan?! Wait, is that t-the S-Shinsengumi?!'_

Gintoki knew that if Kagura would meet her brother right now, then it would be a 'goodbye festival'. And, the fact that the Shinsengumi are here isn't great either. If the Shogun's sister gets harmed, there is a likely chance of getting arrested and tortured, now that Soyo-hime gained her sadistic nature from Kagura and the doughnut-girl.

The timing just had to be so great.

Knowing that if she doesn't do anything, everything in the festival would get destroyed and she'd get arrested as well as having Kagura misunderstand the whole situation. The most logical reason Gintoki could think of at this moment was to run away to avoid the clash meeting between everyone. Of course, she had to take Kamui with her.

Because Kamui was gripping her wrist tightly, blind about the people behind him, she easily turned her hand to grab hold of his. This action, however, startled Kamui. He hadn't expected that from her, at all. He knew very well the underlying threat he posed to the Samurai and the fact that she just grabbed his hand was surprising.

With no more time to spare, Gintoki, with Kamui behind her, ran towards a safe distance from the incoming group.

* * *

Gintoki rested her whole body against a wall and slid down heavily with continuous pants coming from her, forming beads of sweat on her forehead and a puff of white air from her mouth.

She was still trying to regain her breath from the marathon they had just done. On the other hand, Kamui didn't even break a sweat and continuously smiled at her, finding her tiredness amusing. _'I'd really like to punch that smile out of his face.'_ She huffed annoyingly as she wondered how he beat her on stamina.

Suddenly, Kamui had a 'brilliant' idea. "Ne, Ms. Samurai~"

Gintoki clicked her tongue. "What?!" She snapped accordingly, raising her voice. It wasn't her intention, but she knew that he was going to throw in a irritating remark and there was no time for that.

Kamui continued on anyway, ignoring the fact that she snapped at him.

"You like me, don't you?"

His remark was indeed irritating and made her increasingly annoyed. She was about three seconds away in breaking his damn neck! _'God, can't you give me a break?'_ Gintoki could only relieve a big and deep sigh. Seriously, she's been sighing too much for a day.

"And you're so full of yourself, aren't you?" Gintoki retorted back.

Kamui casually shrugged his shoulders with his annoying smile still plastered on his face. _'He didn't even freaking deny it!'_ And for the umpteenth time of the day, Gintoki sighed again.

It was now 10 o'clock in the evening.

The both of them started walking towards another stall, a safe distance from where the Shinsengumi and Kagura were. It seems that Kamui knew of their presence, including his sister, but decided not to do anything in order to see what would his companion do. In fact, her action caught him off guard.

Kamui could only chuckle internally as he was aware that the Samurai's patience of him was wearing thin and any more comments from him could result in a big punch. He could dodge it, but starting a fight in the middle of the festival is just childish, even though he acted like one when the festival started.

Oh, the irony.

Some time later, a shooting contest started between the two where the person who shoots the most objects wins a prize of ￥2,500. Now, who can say no when the prize is money. Even though it's not as much money Gintoki hoped for, it was still something.

And so, she entered without hesitation.

Finding it amusing that Gintoki wanted something for herself, Kamui decided to be her challenger, not making the activity easier for her, with his intention to piss her off if she loses. Her reaction would be fun to observe.

* * *

The result was that no one won the contest.

And to give everyone a chance, the owner banned both Gintoki and Kamui because they had their in doing the challenge. Of course, Gintoki vehemently refused, however customers had no power over the owner. Therefore, she could only sulk at one corner with Kamui secretly laughing behind her.

What she didn't know was that the owner gave the prize money to Kamui in return for the entertaining show they demonstrated for the audience that gathered around them.

It wasn't so bad for him. After all, he had nothing to lose.

If he won, then that's great. If he lose, then that's fine. Beside, he got to see another side of the Samurai he wanted to kill, so it was quite great actually. It's like thoroughly exploring a toy before throwing it in a bin after having it proven useless.

The situation was similar with his prey. He had to uncover her, reveal her inside out, so that he can get the most satisfying fulfilment in the end. His thoughts, however, was abruptly stopped when Gintoki suddenly sat down on one of the seats available to an 'eat and drink' stall.

Gintoki ordered for some _saké_, so that she can drown in her fatigue of, not only taking care of Kamui, but also to keep an eye that Kagura and Kamui don't meet. Besides, she craved for something alcoholic and that happened to be _saké_.

She started drinking from the bottle itself without using the small _ochoko_provided with the alocohol. "You're only allowed to eat." Suddenly announced Gintoki. Again, a few gulps of the drink was heard from her.

"Hm~ Why am I not allowed to drink?" She immediately turned to face him, with a pink tint on her face, hinting how she's starting to get affected by the beverage. "That's because you are under-age, you idiot!"

Kamui let out a laugh and a smirk appeared on his face accordingly. Subsequently, he revealed the colour of his eyes - they were a deep shade of blue. "Sorry Ms. Samurai, but I don't follow Earthling rules."

At that instant, he snatched the _saké_ bottle from her hand and drank from it as well as a means of provocation.

"Want to see who has more tolerance with alcohol, Ms. Samurai?" Kamui succesfully provoked Gintoki as she grinned in response, indicating that her fiery and competitive spirit awakened once again. "You're a hundred years too early to beat me in a drinking contest, you brat!"

And so, another competition started.

* * *

Numerous bottles of _saké_ were now scattered on their part of the counter.

Gintoki's face was flat down on the table whereas Kamui was still drinking, but in a slower pace than when he started. Gintoki was moaning incoherent words of whatever topic she was on about, occasionally giggling and scrunching up her face.

Kamui stole some glances on her face, and he couldn't help but smile a genuine smile this time. Not that his smile has always been fake, however this instant he enjoyed himself thanks to a certain prey of his.

The moon was at its highest in the dark sky. There were no longer crowds in the festival, although there were some people left to buy some souvenirs for their friends and family, or stall managers cleaning up the mess made by their customers in the area. It also seemed like his sister went home as he could no longer feel her presence.

"I'm sorry, sir, but its time to leave." The owner of the stall reminded, a small grin on his face.

Kamui finished his drink quietly, and put the money on the counter, and went over to Gintoki's side. She was still fumbling and sloppy, but Kamui somehow managed to get her on his back. "Please take care, sir." The owner bowed respectfully.

"Thank you."

As Kamui started walking towards the Yorozuya office, Gintoki's mouth leaned closer to his ear. When she exhales, her breath hits a sensitive part in Kamui's ear and the fact that he himself was slightly drunk, the alcohol's effects were starting, was not a good combination.

But, his self-control was excellent, so it didn't bother him that much.

"It seems like you're subconsciously seducing me, Ms. Samurai. I have to punish you for that." He silently informed himself.

* * *

_'Why is it so hot?'_

Gintoki's eyes fluttered open, adjusting to the light that penetrated against her sight. Her sleep disturbed due to the intense heat she felt and the fact that the door to her room was not closed. _'How the hell did I get back here?'_ Questions and no answers.

"Gin-san, you're awake? It's afternoon, already, you know." A worried Shinpachi came over to Gintoki, with a glass of water in his hand. Gintoki was still trying to remember what happened last night.

Festival... Hair... Kamu-

Gintoki's eyes went wide open. "Shinpachi, do you know how I got here?" Shinpachi was taken aback by her reaction and was confused at her question. "What do you mean, Gin-san?"

She was silent for a few seconds. "Never mind." She decided that it was better to keep the whole event disclose from last night.

Then Shinpachi handed her the water and was waiting for her to gulp down the whole glass. She knew that Kamui took her home, unless she somehow walked, or crawled, back to her office last night, which was impossible considering her drunken state.

Her train thought was suddenly disrupted when the doorbell rang.

_'Don't tell me he's back?!'_ Gintoki dreaded for the worst. But fortunately, her worry never came.

She sighed in relief as a different vermilion-haired person appeared before her. Kagura returned with a cheerful expression on her face as the sleepover she had with Soyo-hime was great fun. The two of them shared girl stories with each other and both were content, just like normal girls. Shinpachi went back to his duties and Kagura was with Gintoki talking about her adventure with Soyo-hime.

The expression on Kagura's face also made Gintoki smile.

However, Kagura suddenly stopped her story-telling as she noticed something on Gintoki. "Gin-chan, did you get bitten by a mosquito?" She asked innocently. Gintoki scrunched up her face in confusion. She made sure that there were no mosquitos or bugs in the office, so why now?

"No, I made sure that none of them would get in the house." Gintoki replied with some uncertainty.

"You sure? It's quite swollen." Kagura pointed out. "Here, on your neck."

Gintoki rushed to the bathroom to see how it looks like. She stopped in time to not scream of what she saw was displayed on her neck. _'That bastard put a freaking hickey on me!' _Her mood was now ruined, and she was desperately trying to rub the love mark off of her. He's intentionally making everyone around Gintoki misunderstand. Why? To amuse himself, of course.

A knock interrupted her rage. "Gin-chan, you all right?"

"Sorry, I just felt a little sick..." Gintoki answered back. Indeed, she did feel like throwing up her intestines on the toilet.

"Okay." Kagura's footsteps faded away seconds later.

_You'll pay for this,_ _Kamui! _

Meanwhile, as Kagura fixed her stuff in the closet, she noticed that her brush was out of place. She reached for it and immediately, a male's scent entered her nose. She looked at it wonderingly and she knew that there was only one suspect in the list.

"Oi! Shinpachi, did you use my hairbrush?!"

* * *

"Welcome back, Commander- no, Admiral Kamui." Abuto greeted.

The Harusame spaceship was currently on standby. It's personnel weren't as busy as before as the Admiral had taken care of all the things needed for their next mission. And, to reward his work, the crew made their leader have a day off. It was new concept to them and thought that it was interesting, so they tried it.

Kamui simply nodded his head in response to Abuto's greeting. "How was your day off?" Kamui's right-hand man asked, nonchalantly. A playful smirked formed on their leader's lips, thinking about the 'punishment' he left for his prey.

"I quite enjoyed it actually." Kamui remembered what he has done to his prey.

Whilst carrying her to her office and then to her futon bed, he made up his mind about the punishment he mentioned. He was about to go for a kiss near her lips, but decided that it wouldn't be enough since she was in deep sleep.

Therefore, Kamui decided to go for an action which she could remember him by. And the result was to claim her as _his_ prey only. He won't allow anyone to touch what's he has possessed and in doing so would lead to terrible consequences.

Abuto merely glanced at the hidden satisfaction from his Admiral's gesture. He wasn't blind. He noticed that his leader was in a better mood than usual. "I see. Well, we should probably include that to our new custom." The other Yato suggested.

"I'll be looking forward to my next day off, then."

* * *

**My first Gintama Fanfic. I thought I would update a story after a long while. Anyway, what do you think? Read and Review - it's deeply appreciated. Inspired by this picture of Kamui:** post/58686226162/i-just-really-like-him


End file.
